Todo lo que no esperaba
by Petit Nash
Summary: El modo en que sonreía, hablaba o lo miraba, el modo en que el aire cambiaba cuando ella entraba en una habitación, no era lo habitual, no era lo que esperaba algun día y era lo que cambiaba todo


**N.A. **Escrito en un momento de inspiración, a velocidad luz, para _emmily candy bright._ Te quiero nena, espero te guste.

**Todo lo que no esperaba.**

Era diferente a lo que era habitual en su vida, por muchísimas cosas... sus impulsos, su fuerza, el modo en que entraba en una habitación y hasta el aire parecía ser distinto, su independencia, su necedad, la capacidad que tenía para hacerlo decir lo que no le decía a nadie más, su sonrisa sensual, su capacidad de deducción, su risa escandalosa y contagiosa, la manera en que podía convertir lo más sencillo en algo especial...

Nunca había tenido una mujer así en su vida, nunca. Era casi contraría a todas las que habían pasado antes por su mirada, era lo contrario a Haley, por ejemplo, alguien que no pensaba que entraría a su vida jamás y menos así, para revolverlo todo, para hacer cada día diferente, para llenar de luz lo que siempre parecía mejor a oscuras, para hacerlo considerar todo lo que no había pensado, para hacerle desear las mañanas con esas sonrisas cargadas de sueño y de anhelo a la vez.

Y cualquiera con un poco de inteligencia podía reconocer que ella era muy bonita, por su sonrisa, sus ojos, el cuerpo perfecto y seductor, su cabello y como lo tocaba cuando él lograba ponerla nerviosa, la decisión con la que caminaba y hacia que todos la miraran, porque cuando hablaba podía develar lo que era bello dentro de ella, su inteligencia, su sinceridad, su lealtad a las personas que amaba, el modo en que su voz y su mirada cambiaba cuando hablaba con él o de él... No era lo habitual.

-Te quiero- susurraba cada noche antes de quedarse profundamente dormida casi siempre con una sonrisa en los labios y un mechón de pelo en el rostro, aun cuando estuviera enojada con él... Eso si era habitual

El modo en que Jack la veía primero que a nadie en cualquier lugar, corría a sus brazos, se colgaba a su cuello y reía, el modo en que ella siempre le respondía con una sonrisa, escuchaba todo lo que tenía que decir, le daba la mano mientras andaban y estaba con él cuando él necesitaba sin importar si estaba cansada o estresada, eso también era habitual.

Como él mismo la buscaba con la mirada para calmar su mente, para sonreír, para recordar las cosas buenas de la vida, como nunca creyó que llegaría a hacer porque ella no era lo que pensaba que entraría a su vida, eso también era habitual. De pronto le parecía lo más normal del mundo, era casi un acto reflejo. Y que ella siempre levantará la vista cuando él la miraba y le dedicará una sonrisa, un gesto o un guiño, era tan natural como respirar.

-Cásate conmigo, Emily Prentiss- fue la frase bajo las estrellas menos esperada.

No era ni remotamente lo esperado, lo que él pensó que haría nuevamente en su vida, porque ella era todo lo que no esperaba en su vida, porque era una luz brillante que nunca pensó alcanzar o entender, que evitaba mirar directamente temiendo cegarse con su resplandor, pero que una vez que miro fijamente fue como descubrir nuevamente las estrellas... no era habitual esa mirada deslumbrante, esa clase de mujer en su vida...

Sin embargo, tal vez era por eso mismo que le encantaba, que quería seguirla, que le sorprendía cada gesto, mirada o palabra... y además, en ese justo momento, con esas palabras que nunca creyó volver a decir, la manera en que ella lo miró, el brillo que adquirieron sus ojos, la manera en que sus labios se curvearon en esa sonrisa, las palabras que parecían atrapadas en sus lagrimas de emoción, hacían que todo eso que nunca pensó que tendría o haría fuera maravilloso, que lo deseará más...

-Sí... por su puesto que sí... si, sí... Aarón Hotchner claro que sí- dijo ella en total emoción

Y por esas palabras, todo lo que no era habitual, todo lo que no había sido parte de su vida antes, todo lo que no pensó que alguna vez lo sería, se convertía en todo lo que valía la pena... Habría repetido todo lo que no era habitual por convertir ese momento, esa emoción, esa mirada en algo habitual. En esa mirada y esas palabras que ella le dedicaba al despertar junto a él cada mañana.

Por que, contra todos los pronósticos que él hizo en cierto momento de su vida, todo eso que él no esperaba era en ese momento lo que más le importaba, lo que más deseaba... Amar a Emily era lo habitual, lo especial, lo inexplicable, lo sincerro, lo sustancia y, sobre todo, lo más importante en la vida Hotch.

**Fin**


End file.
